Superliga de Delícias
by B. and the Jetts
Summary: Me disseram que praticar esportes fazia bem pro corpo. Mas, sabe? Depois de ver esse time de vôlei, acho que esporte faz bem mesmo é pra vista... Alice, larga o gostoso!


"Meu Deus..." Alice soprou, bestificada.

"É..." foi a minha resposta eloqüente.

"Então quer dizer... que é pra cá que você vem quase todos os dias?" concordei com a cabeça "Assistir a isso?" dei de ombros "E _por que_ só me _chamou_ _agora?_" as palavras saiam com mais ênfase, já que ela me estapeava com toda a força enquanto falava.

Me defendi como pude, mas eu não tinha uma resposta. Quero dizer... Eu tinha uma reposta, só não era boa! Porque eu sei que se dissesse '_Sabe Al... Eu nunca te trouxe porque esse era o meu segredo particular e eu não queria dividir tudo isso tão cedo_' ia me render mais uma rodada de tapas doloridos.

Eu não sei quem foi que deu a ela a brilhante idéia de aprender Muay Thai, mas agora ela era uma máquina mortífera. Em miniatura. Ela tinha exatos 1.53 de altura e poderia derrubar um cara com o dobro de seu tamanho e cinco vezes seu peso. Eu sei, já vi!

Ninguém nunca espera que o gnomo de jardim te ataque de volta. Mas admito que ver o cara chorar foi bem engraçado.

"Eu te trouxe agora, não é?" esquivei do assunto, voltando os olhos para a quadra.

Meu segredo não era exatamente um _segredo_. Era um ginásio. Cheio dos homens mais perfeitos que Papai do Céu colocou na terra.

"Bel?"

"Hm?"

"Acho que te amo."

"Gostou do presente?"

"Melhor. Aniversário. De todos."

Começamos a rir e nos empurrar, bêbadas de testosterona, estamina, suor e vôlei.

Como se não bastasse ser um crime ter toda aquela altura e ser extremamente gracioso, todos eles são estupidamente, ridiculamente, maravilhosamente, irritantemente, _perfeitamente_ lindos.

Sério! É até meio assustador, parece que quando você vai fazer o teste, em primeiro lugar eles te olham de cima abaixo com um olhar questionador, então sacodem a cabeça "Muito feio. Próximo!" e os pobres gigantes feios voltam pras suas cavernas ou talvez vão jogar em outros times.

Reparei que toda vez que eu e a Alice ficávamos em silêncio, estávamos encarando a quadra com uma intensidade tão grande que era um absurdo não termos aberto buracos em ninguém. Vamos relevar os queixos caídos e a baba discreta no canto da boca.

Após um longo rally, o líbero, Jacob (sim eu sou patética e sei o nome de todos) salvou a bola se jogando no chão com um braço esticado, deixando Edward livre pra fazer um levantamento perfeito para Jasper e... Wow... Perfeito não começa nem a cobrir o que realmente foi esse levantamento!

Não pelo passe em si, mas... Wow.

Edward pareceu parar no ar, arqueando o corpo pra jogar a bola para trás. Seguindo o movimento dele, minha boca abriu ainda mais, de um jeito _beeeem_ idiota.

"Você viu aquilo?!" Alice berrou na minha orelha. Concordei bobamente, enquanto via a comemoração deles "Eu achei que ele ia acabar pulando por cima da rede!" virei pra ela, confusa.

"Ele quem?"

"O loiro!"

Nos encaramos um instante, aparentemente não estávamos falando da mesma coisa.

Olhei de novo pra quadra.

"O loiro... Jasper?"

"A delícia com cabelo mais compridinho, com pernas que não acabam nunca, e que preenche aquele uniforme melhor do que qualquer outro ali? Você viu a bunda dele? Nossa! Olha aquilo!"

"É!" cortei, olhando pra bunda do Jasper, já que ela fazia _tanta_ questão assim "É o Jasper."

Suspiramos.

"Mas de quem você estava falando?" ela perguntou, sem me olhar.

"Edward..." disse meio sonhadora.

"Qual?"

"O com o cabelo..." comecei a gesticular com a mão, tentando encontrar o nome da cor "Meio loiro, meio castanho meio vermelho. Completamente bagunçado."

"O mais esquisito é que a sua descrição foi totalmente certa!" ela comentou, espremendo os olhos na direção dele.

Decidimos parar de babar e começar a causar, e toda vez que algum deles, qualquer um já que são todos... Ai... Do que eu estava falando mesmo? Ah! Cada vez que qualquer um deles fazia um ponto nós gritávamos, Alice assoviava incrivelmente alto e eu batia palmas. Antes dos saques, batíamos os pés no chão, pra criar antecipação e pra atrapalhar só um pouquinho...

No fundo, eu estava esperando o treinador chamar os seguranças pra nos expulsar, mas na verdade ele estava era se matando de rir, o que me faz lembrar...

Carlisle. O treinador.

Suspeito que essa coisa de todo mundo ser obrigatoriamente bonito começou com ele.

Ele era bem alto, duh, com o cabelo cor de mel, os olhos cor de mel, já deu pra notar que o homem era um mel puro, né?

Toda vez que ele olhava pra gente e sorria, a Al apertava meu joelho.

Quando Carlisle encerrou o treinamento, fizemos questão de soltar lamentos bem altos e todos riram.

"Bel! Bel!" Alice começou a me sacudir.

"Ali! Ali!" sacudi ela de volta só pra fingir que estava entendendo.

"Ele está olhando pra você!" meu coração bateu tão forte que acho que quebrou uma costela.

"Quem?!"

"O morenão!" sempre discreta, ela _apontou_.

Segui a direção e encontrei Jacob com um sorriso tão cheio de dentes que me fez rir.

"É o Jacob!" ele acenou bem nessa hora e eu me encolhi meio sem graça e acenei de volta.

Vale lembrar que o sorriso bocó nunca saiu do meu rosto.

"Ai, Bel, Beeel! Faz o morenão me apresentar pro loiríssimo!" ela cochichou, me sacudindo de leve.

"Ali... Realiza! A gente ficou uns bons 40 minutos atrapalhando o treino, ele só está brincando de volta!" morde a língua agora, burra, Jacob acabou de _piscar_ pra mim.

No mesmo segundo em que nossos queixos caíram, uma bola atingiu a cabeça do Jacob, que virou completamente puto.

"Qual é o seu problema?!" ele gritou, pra ninguém em especial.

Do outro lado da quadra, Jasper e Edward apontavam um para o outro com as melhores – ou piores dependendo do ponto de vista – caras de inocência do planeta!

Quase desabamos da arquibancada, trincando de tanto rir.

Depois disso, nos mandando beijos e acenando, eles sumiram pra dentro do vestiário.

"Ai, Bel..."

"Diga, Ali?"

"Eu sou bem pequena..."

"Não brinca!" fiz uma expressão de choque e ela começou a rir.

"É sério! Eu sou bem pequena, será que consigo escapulir pra dentro do vestiário sem ser percebida pra espiar o loiríssimo tomando banho?"

"Você é pequena, mas ainda é visível!" lembrei e ela deu um suspiro derrotado.

"Eu sempre quis ser a Sheila no Caverna do Dragão... Aquela capa me serviria tão bem!" enrolou o dedo numa das mechas de seu cabelo curtinho e deu um giro antes de soltar.

"Você seria uma Sheila bem pervertida." apontei e ela bufou.

"Falou então, Presto!"

"Meu Deus! Isso combina tanto comigo que não é nem engraçado! Nunca mais repita isso!" quase berrei e ela começou a gargalhar.

Descemos bem devagar ainda comentando dos olhos azuis de Jasper e como eles eram sensuais, do cabelo mutante de Edward e como ele era bagunçado de um jeito "acabei de transar", rindo igual colegiais enquanto lembrávamos da piscadela de Jacob.

"Pra onde agora?" ela perguntou, com um sorrisão e dando pulinhos enquanto andávamos.

"Ver a Angela! Ela vai morrer quando a gente contar do Jacob!"

Angela na verdade era a razão de eu ter descoberto esse lugar, ela cuida de tudo, como uma espécie de gerente do ginásio.

Um belo dia vim até aqui encontra-la pra almoçarmos e nunca mais sai. Se não bastassem todos os jogadores visão-incrível-pra-olhos-cansados-de-ogros, eu ainda tinha a chance de ver a minha amiga doce, calma, de voz baixa, tentando se impor com um cara de 2.05 de altura.

Bati de leve duas vezes na porta.

"Ange?"

"Bella!" ela exclamou, sorrindo "Estou fingindo estar surpresa! Não agüento mais ver a sua cara por aqui." ajeitou os óculos em cima do nariz, de um jeito afetado.

"Também te amo!" disse empolgada, e batendo os cílios "Olha quem veio te ver, sua ingrata." saí da frente da porta e uma bola de energia, conhecida como Alice, disparou para dentro da sala e sentou em cima da mesa.

"Oi, gata!" Ali beijou a bochecha da Ange e cruzou as pernas.

"Ali... Você fica tão fofa na minha mesa! Meu bibelô favorito!"

A partir daí a conversa desceu a ladeira, e tivemos ataques de histerismo contando sobre o nosso treino. Angela só negava com a cabeça a maior parte do tempo, provavelmente nos achando uma piada por ficarmos tão impressionadas com os caras que ela lida todo santo dia.

"Por que vocês não me deixam apresenta-las pra eles?"

Comecei a negar com a cabeça, enquanto Alice concordava entusiasticamente.

"Sem chance!"

"Por favooooooor!"

Nos entreolhamos, por termos berrado ao mesmo tempo.

"Pega no verde!" continuamos berrando, procurando qualquer coisa verde, fazendo Angela bater na própria testa.

Bati a mão na cortina um nanosegundo antes da baixinha.

"Lero, lero!" abanei a mão na frente do nariz e ela me mostrou a língua.

"Por que não, Bella?" Alice perguntou, fazendo beicinho.

"NÃO! Sem cara de cachorro com fome!" desviei o olhar, toda vez que ela queria alguma coisa fazia essa cara de cachorro com fome pra me dobrar. E dava certo em... 99.9% das vezes – Eu venho aqui direto e quero continuar vindo! Uma vez que eles souberem quem eu sou, passo de fã engraçadinha e peculiar pra 'caso de polícia', sem chance!

Angela começou a rir enquanto Alice tentava de todas as formas me fazer encara-la.

"Por favor, por favor, por favoooooor!"

"Vai você conhecer o loiríssimo, eu fico aqui!"

"Não, você tem que ir junto, por favooooooor!"

"Lalalaláááá! Não estou te ouvindo!" me desvencilhei dela e escapei para o corredor.

Encostei na parede, rindo e vi alguns dos rapazes indo embora, o último da fila era o treinador, que sorriu pra mim.

"Até amanhã, mascote! – ele disse antes de sair."

Meu Deus. Eu sou a mascote. Isso me dá acesso irrestrito a todos, não é? Eu me contento com pouco, só quero que Jacob me abane enquanto Jasper massageie meus pés e Edward poderia só desfilar sem camisa! Talvez eu também pudesse convencer o treinador a... Ai meu Deus! Eles foram embora!

"Ali?" chamei, colocando só a cabeça pra dentro do escritório.

Ela ainda estava sentada em cima da mesa da Ângela.

"Não quero papo contigo!" ela virou a cara, cruzando os braços.

"Pronta pra segunda parte do teu presente?"

Eu perdi o momento em que ela desceu da mesa e veio até mim, num minuto ela estava na mesa, no outro do meu lado. Ela é bizarra assim mesmo.

"Prontíssima!" sorriu, colocando as mãos atrás das costas, se balançando nos calcanhares.

"Achei que você não quisesse papo..." sorri cínica.

"Você vai me dar um presente, não precisamos conversar enquanto isso."

Angela gargalhou. "Pelo amor de Deus, saiam daqui! Eu preciso trabalhar!"

"Vem, Ali!" agarrei a mão dela e sai arrastando.

"Onde vamos?" ela perguntou, se deixando arrastar.

"Bom..." parei no corredor antes das portas dos vestiários "O loiríssimo não está mais tomando banho, mas dá pra entrar e fuçar nas coisas deles!" apontei a porta e os olhos dela brilharam.

"Tem coisas deles aí?"

"Eles têm armários!" sorri maliciosa e Alice praticamente guinchou.

Foi a vez dela de sair me arrastando, mas parou com a mão na maçaneta.

"Mas... E se ainda tiver alguém aí?"

"Ah, até parece!" comecei a rir, tomando a frente "Não é como se eu fosse trombar com o Edward e seu cabelo multicolorido de quem acabou de tran-" trombei com algo que não era duro nem frio o bastante pra ser a porta "-sar..." completei num sussurro levantando o rosto devagar e encontrando... _o próprio_ "Meu Deus, você é enorme!"

Alice começou a rir, e ainda parecia uma hiena velha apesar de tentar abafar e Edward me abriu um sorriso meio confuso com a testa franzida.

"Ahm..." fechei os olhos, abaixando a cabeça "Foi só comigo ou essa coisa do 'enorme' soou extremamente sujo?"

Dessa vez Ali explodiu em gargalhadas, socando a parede e o sorriso de Edward aumentou, até formar uma risada baixa.

Arregalei os olhos quando percebi que ainda estava grudada nele e dei um pulo pra trás, sentindo o rosto arder de vergonha.

"Ei, Jazz!" ele chamou por cima do ombro, e meu Deus a voz dele era _tão_ gostosa... Quase tanto quanto ele "A mascote tá aqui!"

"Não fode!" uma voz respondeu de dentro do vestiário.

Aparentemente a coisa da mascote era de conhecimento geral.

Me mate. Me mate agora.

Lancei um olhar de esguelha pra Alice, que estava se embonecando, passando as mãos nos cabelos, tentando espetar mais as pontas e deslizando os dedos embaixo dos olhos, tentando sumir com qualquer mancha do delineador causada por seu ataque de risos.

Bom, pelo menos _alguém_ estava feliz.

"Sai, porra!" a voz de Jasper berrou e sons de batida ecoaram antes que ele e Jacob emergissem na porta.

Sem camisa. Acho que minha morte cerebral pode ser declarada.

"Puta que me pariu, vocês estão no cio?!" outra voz gritou pra se juntar a minha desgraça.

"A mascote!" Edward gritou por cima do ombro de novo, e eu achei que fosse desmaiar.

"Ai caralho!" a voz gritou, explodindo em risos e atropelando Jasper e Jacob.

Emmett. Isso não vai ser bom. Eu nunca falei com eles e já sei que esse cara é o maior sacana do planeta! Não no mau sentido, no sentido de que ele vai me zoar tanto que eu vou chorar.

"Ela é tão pequenininha!" ele parou bem na minha frente, com o cabelo pingando, mas já formando os cachinhos característicos "Oi! Eu sou o Emmett" sorriu e estendeu a mão gigante pra mim.

"Hmm..." resposta de gênio, não? "É." apertei a mão dele.

"Ah Emmett, você quebrou a mascote!" Jasper choramingou, infelizmente colocando uma camiseta.

"Ei, eu nem fiz nada!" ele se afastou alguns passos e então avistou Alice "Ah, vai tomar no meu cu! A outra é ainda menor!"

Aliviada por não ser mais o centro de atenção imediata, já que Emmett parecia particularmente intrigado pelo fato de Alice não ser uma boneca de corda, nem morar numa caixa de música, respirei fundo e fechei os olhos.

"Você está bem?" a voz de veludo e cetim de Edward perguntou baixinho.

Abri os olhos e o encontrei me encarando atentamente.

Comecei a concordar com a cabeça e ele sorriu com o canto dos lábios, então fechei os olhos de novo e comecei a negar, ele riu baixinho mais uma vez.

"Vem sentar..."

Ele tocou minhas costas e eu quase pulei, arrancando outra risada dele.

"Não! Não, não, não!" Emmett berrou "Onde você pensa que está levando a mascote?"

"Você quebrou ela, seu gorila viado!" Jasper reclamou, dando um tapa na nuca dele.

"Ela tem nome, sabia?" Jacob falou, meio emburrado, já vestido, escorado na porta, de braços cruzados, olhando pro chão.

"E qual é?" Jasper perguntou.

Quando ninguém disse nada, todos se voltaram pra mim.

"É Bella!" Alice se manifestou, provavelmente prevendo que eu estava prestes a vomitar "Ela está com vergonha! E por que vocês ficaram tão animados?"

Jacob, Jasper e Emmett começaram a falar ao mesmo tempo, um tentando ser mais alto que o outro.

Pesquei alguns fragmentos de frases como 'ela é tão pequenininha', 'eu sempre quis falar com ela', 'o Edward paga o maior pau', 'o treinador acha ela fofa', 'líder de torcida particular', depois comecei a ficar tonta. Dei um passo pra trás e acabei encostando em Edward.

"Calma..." ele murmurou perto da minha orelha, sorrindo "Eles só são idiotas."

"Eles são bem empolgados..."

"É um jeito de colocar..." ele endireitou o corpo "Eu prefiro BANDO DE ACÉFALOS!" gritou o final e todos calaram a boca.

Eu comecei a rir, sem conseguir me controlar. O treinador os chamava assim constantemente. Alice não entendeu, mas como é enturmona começou a gargalhar daquele jeito exagerado dela.

"Eu acho que quero sentar agora..." comentei, tentando puxar o ar, ainda rindo um pouco.

"Vamos lá pra arquibancada..." Edward começou a me guiar, com a mão apoiada na parte baixa das minhas costas.

O falatório recomeçou.

"Então Bella, eu queria saber-"

"Seu nome é muito bonito! Eu sou o Jacob, prazer-"

"Por que nunca falou com a gente antes eu sempre quis-"

"-sua amiga tem namorado? E qual o nome dela porque-"

"-eu estava pensando em falar com você hoje e-"

"-porque te considero nossa mascote de verdade, igual o-"

"-eu posso falar com ela? Acho que ela também gostou de mim, mas-"

"-quando você acenou de volta, e eu levei a bolada-"

"-queria você em todos os jogos!"

Quando finalmente sentei, olhei para todos, completamente perdida.

"Vocês sabem que eu não entendi nem uma palavra, não sabem?"

Eles soltaram um muxoxo.

"Bom..." tentei começar a dizer algo que... eu nem sabia o que era, na verdade "Acho que eu tenho que começar falando que essa é a Alice!" puxei a baixinha pra sentar do meu lado.

"Oi Alice!" eles disseram ao mesmo tempo.

"Al, o loiro é o Jasper," ele sorriu e ela agarrou meu joelho "o grandão é o Emmett" ele piscou um olho "o moreno é o Jacob" ele deu um aceno sem graça, mas completamente fofo "e..." o par de olhos verdes, com cabelo de sexo, braços fortes, pernas de quilômetros de comprimento, voz de veludo e cetim, boca-

"Edward..." o próprio se apresentou, dando um sorriso tímido.

"Eu já sabia..." Alice disse, cheia de si "Reconheci todos do treino!"

"Quem jogou melhor?" Emmett perguntou empolgado, lançando um olhar meio raivoso pro Jasper, em seguida nos abrindo um sorriso.

Alice olhou atentamente pra cada um deles, considerando, e eu girei os olhos, porque tinha certeza de quem ela ia falar.

"Jasper!" ela apontou pra ele, com um movimento do pulso que fez parecer que ela estava condecorando com uma varinha de condão.

O escolhido sorriu e estendeu a mão aberta para Emmett.

"Pode pagar, gorila viado!"

Olhei para Edward, sem entender, mas foi Jacob quem falou.

"Eles sempre apostam em quem foi o melhor em quadra..."

"Mas e se o melhor for outro além deles?"

"Como quem?" Emmett perguntou, cruzando os braços e arqueando a sobrancelha de um jeito meio prepotente.

Alice apertou meu joelho de novo. É... Não sou só eu que pensa que mesmo prepotente ele ainda é... ai.

"Edward..." dei de ombros e os olhares se voltaram pra ele.

"O que?" ele se contorceu, incomodado e sentou do meu outro lado.

"É que você é um prego." Emmett explicou, apesar de não fazer sentido nenhum e Jacob concordou com a cabeça, e sentou na minha frente, quase entre minhas pernas.

"Eu não acho..." dei minha humilde opinião sem pensar e senti o rosto queimar de vergonha.

"Ah... A mascote cora! Jasper! Olha só!" Emmett ficou abanando o braço na direção de Jasper, mas não recebeu resposta "Jazz?"

Acho que algum dos Poderes Que São decidiu que esse dia ainda não estava lisérgico o bastante, então decidiu fazer com que Alice e Jasper estivessem sentados na ponta da arquibancada, um de frente pro outro, sem dizer absolutamente nada, só se encarando.

"Que _porra_ é aquela?" Jacob despejou, sua voz desafinando no final.

"Jasper." Edward disse simplesmente, como se isso explicasse alguma coisa.

"Vendo isso, me lembrei... Minha irmãzinha já deve estar chegando!" Emmett comentou, olhando o relógio.

"Emmett, para de falar desse jeito, é nojento!" Jacob fez uma careta e o grandão deu de ombros, antes de se voltar para a porta.

"Olha ela aí!" exclamou quando uma loira entrou.

Acho que esse lugar deve ter algum tipo de feitiçaria. Não é possível tanta gente bonita num mesmo ambiente! A loira ainda estava há uns 7 metros de distância e eu já estava me sentindo feia.

...Muito feia.

Horrível.

Medonha.

Assustadora.

Deformada.

Até ela chegar, eu tinha o sex appeal da Susan Boyle.

"Irmãzinha!" Emmett berrou e puxou a loira pra um beijo. Na boca.

"Sai!" ela deu um murro no ombro dele, girando os olhos, então me viu "Eu não sou irmã desse estúpido!"

"Pior ainda" Edward começou, escorregando no assento de um jeito folgado e cruzou as pernas esticadas "É _namorada_ dele! Oi, Rose!"

"Por que você não morre?" ela cuspiu as palavras, os olhos faiscando.

"Eu não quero fazer nada que te deixe feliz."

Rose abriu a boca pra responder, mas Emmett a agarrou pela cintura.

"Até mais, otários!" e ainda carregando uma loira esperneante ele desapareceu pela saída.

Lá na ponta, Jasper começou a aplaudir.

"Mais uma performance impecável! Não sei como o expulsaram do circo!" Alice começou a dar risadinhas, cobrindo a boca com a mão de um jeito charmoso.

Aparentemente eles já passaram pra fase das palavras.

"Por que Emmett chama a namorada de irmã?" perguntei, mudando o olhar de Edward para Jacob, que tomou o lugar de Alice.

Eu era o recheio num sanduíche de homens gostosos.

"Depois que os dois começaram a namorar, resolveram reunir a família." Jacob começou.

"Então o pai da Rose começou a sair com a mãe do Emmett!" Edward concluiu "Ela odeia, mas Emmett acha incesto divertido ou qualquer coisa assim."

"Hm..." concordei com a cabeça. Parecia a coisa menos arriscada a fazer.

E pela primeira vez desde que trombei com Edward, um silêncio constrangedor se formou.

"Então Bella" os dois disseram ao mesmo tempo e se entreolharam.

Ugh... Climão.

Os dois continuaram medindo forçar com o olhar e eu tive certeza de que foi Edward quem tacou a bola no Jacob. Eles ainda não estão falando nada... Melhor ir embora.

É triste, mas tudo que é bom dura pouco.

"Bom, gente..." comecei, batendo as mãos nas coxas e levantando – Acho melhor eu ir embora.

"Por que?" os dois disseram ao mesmo tempo, mas continuaram me encarando dessa vez.

"Ahm... Acho que estou perturbando vocês." dei de ombros.

"Claro que não!" Edward disse sério, segurando minha mão.

"Fica mais um pouco!" Jacob pediu, me fazendo sentar mais uma vez.

Olhei em volta para os meus dois admiradores e tentei entender quando aquilo tudo aconteceu.

Jacob sorriu.

"Ei!" todos nos voltamos na direção do grito e encontramos o treinador – a jaqueta dele estava aberta e meus olhos foram puxados pra regata branca dele como se tivessem um imã – "O ônibus está esperando as bonecas há quase 20 minutos! Sabem como o James fica quando está com fome? Sabem?!"

Os três rapazes começaram a resmungar, mas Alice estava assistindo tudo como se só faltasse a pipoca pra ficar perfeito.

Eles se levantaram com muxoxos de despedidas e Alice correu pra sentar do meu lado com os olhos brilhando.

"Melhor. Aniversário." Ela sussurrou enquanto Carlisle despachava todos e se voltava pra gente.

"Perdão interromper, meninas" ele disse subindo na arquibancada e estendendo a mão para Alice, quando ela estendeu a dela para cumprimenta-lo, ele se inclinou e beijou as costas da mão dela, então deu o mesmo tratamento à minha mão "Mas espero que vocês não fiquem com raiva de mim por causa disso."

Ele piscou um olho para nós, sorriu e foi embora.

Depois de alguns instantes em silêncio, Alice quebrou o transe "Eu preciso comprar uma cama maior."

De todas as coisas que achei que ela poderia falar... "O que? Pra que?"

Ela me olhou como se eu fosse retardada e indicou a porta "Não vai caber todo mundo!"

"Alice..."

"Não!" ela espalmou a mão à centímetros do meu rosto "Não me venha com a fachada puritana, eu _sei_ que você pensou a mesma coisa!"

É pensei... Mas não conseguiria admitir em voz alta.

Meu coração estava à mil, mais um relance de um homem bonito e eu teria um enfarte fulminante.

Quem disse que esportes faziam bem à saúde não tinha a mínima ideia do que estava falando.

"Bel?"

"Ali?"

"Acho que precisamos montar uma tabela com algum sistema de rodízio. Sei lá, um deles a cada dois dias, tomando cuidado pra não queremos o mesmo cara na mesma época. Quero começar com o Jasper e você?"

Olhei para ela, tentando ver se estava brincando, mas é claro que não estava. Na verdade Alice parecia bem séria, de testa franzida e tudo, como se já fizesse os cálculos mentais. Abri a boca, pronta pra falar pra ela parar com a putaria, que eles era pessoas de verdade e não sapatos que a gente podia usar e trocar, mas o que saiu da minha boca foi:

"Edward."

* * *

**N/A.:** Outra oneshot com um final mais ou menos (totalmente) em aberto, mais meu estilo que a "Eu Desejo", ou seja, bem mais feira da fruta, mas ainda assim espero que gostem.

(E sim, escrevi isso enquanto pirava durante um Grand Prix... Sou dessas.)

Ainda estou vasculhando o PC em busca de outras coisas, essa semana continua cheia de surpresas!


End file.
